PROJECT SUMMARY Drug addiction is a critical public health issue with genetic and environmental causes. Worldwide, 246 million adults used an illicit drug in 2013, and > 10% of these users met DSM-IV criteria for substance abuse. Stress is a key environmental variable driving the development of addiction, and this effect is under strong genetic control. Despite tremendous